carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Grizzle-ized
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 10a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 17, 2007 |Image file = Ep10AS10.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Gobblebugs |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Share and Share Alike}} is the first part of the tenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Grizzle has invented the grizzle-ator, that will turn all of Care-a-Lot into a replica of Grizzle's Lair. Grizzle only needs to find a way to get it into the center of Care-a-Lot. In Grumpy's garage, Grumpy is working on his cloud express when he ask Oopsy to get him a tool. Oopsy accidentally knocks off the tool board, and destroys Grumpy's garage. Grumpy gets angry at him, but Funshine and Cheer run over and explain to Oopsy that it's not his fault. Cheer and Funshine realize that Oopsy needs to complete a task in order to get his confidence back up, so they ask him to repaint the heart fence. Grizzle is still deciding how to get his new invention into Care-a-Lot, and decides to trick a Care Bear into doing it. Oopsy works on repainting the fence, but wonders if Cheer and Funshine just gave him this job to get him out of the way. Grizzle shows up and explains that he made a gift for the Care Bears. Oopsy thinks this is a trick, so Grizzle says he'll let Oopsy deliver the gift. That way, he can make sure that Grizzle's not up to anything. Oopsy agrees, and goes to get a Cloud Car in order to help Grizzle deliver his gift. At Grizzle's Lair, Oopsy walks in while still holding a bucket of paint. When Grizzle shows off his invention, Oopsy accidentally spills paint on it. While working in Grumpy's garage, Cheer says she's going to go check up on Oopsy. Grizzle manages to clean off his grizzle-ator, but then it spits paint at him. Oopsy splits on some paint and runs into some of Grizzle's robots. This causes them all to activate. Robo-masher begins to smack itself with its hammers, causing it's parts to fly and break the grizzle-ator. Grizzle again repairs his grizzle-ator and is still cleaning up paint. Oopsy is helping Grizzle by sweeping up the mess he made. Oopsy apologizes for messing up, but Grizzle lies and says that Oopsy helped him improve his invention by finding the flaws in it. Oopsy goes to take the grizzle-ator to Care-a-Lot, but walks very slowly. Grizzle becomes frustrated and yells, which causes Oopsy to drop the invention. Grizzle repairs the invention for a third time, this time adding springs all over it. Oopsy takes it to Care-a-Lot in his cloud car. Oopsy stops in Grumpy's garage while looking for something that will make moving the grizzle-ator easier. Oopsy grabs a flat rolling cart and loads the grizzle-ator onto it. He wheels it past Smart Heart Library, where he lets go to wave at Tenderheart. The cart starts to roll down the hill. When the grizzle-ator falls off of it, it begins to bounce everywhere because of the springs. It eventually falls into the fountain. Cheer, Funshine, and Grumpy are checking out the fence that Oopsy painted. Cheer talks with Grumpy, saying that he's been too hard on Oopsy. Grumpy agrees when the Care Bears notices Grizzle's footprint. Worried that Oopsy is in trouble, Grumpy, Cheer, and Funshine leave to help. Oopsy returns the grizzle-ator to Grizzle, explaining that he dropped it in the fountain. Grizzle repairs his invention for a fourth time, this time adding a protective bubble around it. Grumpy explains to a group of Care Bears that Oopsy is missing just as Oopsy reappears with Grizzle's invention. Grumpy tells Oopsy that everyone was worried about him. Oopsy explains that he brought a gift from Grizzle and goes to turn it on. Grumpy yells for everyone to duck. Oopsy tries to turn on the machine, but can't hit the buttons through the bubble. Grumpy ask why there's a bubble around it, and Oopsy explains all the mistakes he made and how that changed the machine's design. Grumpy realizes that Oopsy's "oopsies" have saved Care-a-Lot. Grumpy says he has one last important job for Oopsy, and they move the grizzle-ator inside Grumpy's garage. Grumpy shuts the garage door and ask for Oopsy to get him a screwdriver. A loud crashing noise can be heard and Oopsy says his catchphrase. Grizzle watches Care-a-Lot from his layer when Grumpy and Oopsy show up. Oopsy says he found another design flaw, but was only able to save a single spring. Oopsy drops the spring as Grizzle tries to catch it. Grumpy and Oopsy high-five. Errors * For a brief moment after grabbing the flat rolling cart, Oopsy's front hand is drawn behind the handle. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep10AS4.png * While talking with Grumpy, the heart on Oopsy's bottom is sideways. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep10AS6.png * While running away from Grizzle's invention, Love-a-Lot is missing her scarf. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep10AS7.png http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep10AS8.png Trivia * Grumpy is seen working on his cloud express, which first debuted in the episode Tell-Tale Tummy. * When Oopsy slips in the paint, he crashes into some of Grizzle's robots, including UR-2, New-B, Robo-masher, and Sergeant Rocketbottom. ** UR-2 was last seen in the episode All You Need Is..., New-B in the episode Erased, Robo-masher in the episode Ice Creamed, and Sergeant Rocketbottom in the episode Heatwave. * When the Care Bears run to see Oopsy, Bedtime appears to be sleeping. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep10AS5.png * This is the third time we see a Care Bear use a Cloud Car, the first time was in King Grumpy and the second time was in Unbearable. This is also the first time the Cloud Cars are referred to by name. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes